


Juegos del "Destino"

by AngelNephilim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNephilim/pseuds/AngelNephilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia transcurre alrededor de la tercera/cuarta temporada.<br/>Sam y Dean reciben un caso bastante peculiar de manos de un anónimo, el cual les llevara a acabar con su propia paciencia. Una criatura que jamas habían visto parece atacar a las personas que reprimen sus deseos sexuales mas profundos. Durante la investigación, algo no salio bien... Y ahora tienen que acabar el caso por completo antes de que sus vidas corran peligro realmente.<br/>Los hermanos Winchesters, los famosos Winchesters ¿Resolverán el caso? ¿O el caso los resolverá a ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juegos del "Destino"

**Author's Note:**

> Es necesario aclarar que se que el primer capitulo es algo corto, pero no desesperen el segundo es el doble de largo y el tercero incluso supera al segundo. Son tres capítulos para este caso y resolví hacerlo de la forma en la que transcurre un capitulo de supernatural común y corriente.  
> De mas esta decir que si bien no soy principiante escribiendo, lo soy publicando lo que escribo así que tengan paciencia publicare el segundo cap en no mas de una semana, incluso puede que este de buenas y lo haga en un par de días!

Capitulo 1: Sammy

Otra vez había perdido la habitual apuesta y era él quién se enfrentaba a la muerte mientras su hermano yacía tranquilo y "seguro" en la casa de la sexy víctima, la cual seguro consolaría de manera dramática mientras solloza en sus brazos por lo ocurrido. No le molestaba arriesgar la vida para salvar a las personas, era su deber, lo que le debía a su padre después de todo, seguir con lo que les había dejado, no era el hecho sino, que no era solamente él el que tenía que ceder ante aquello… ¡Dean era el mayor! ¡Le correspondía! Pero al parecer, solo era mayor cuando le resultaba de conveniencia. Sam abrió una puerta chirriante luego de recorrer parte de la casa sin haber encontrado nada más que un rotundo silencio envuelto en motas de polvo que se respiraba en el ambiente, y que, convenientemente, habían trazado un singular camino de pisadas hacia la puerta del sótano. Bajó la escalera lentamente, el sótano estaba oscuro y para iluminarlo solo llevaba consigo su típica linterna, pero lo que vería, no sería exactamente algo mejor, pero si, lo que buscaba.  
La sangre cubría las paredes casi de piso a techo en salpicaduras que indicaban no solo que estaba en el lugar correcto sino, que ya se habían dado más de unos buenos festines. Sam analizó con ligero asco las manchas viscosas como si pudiera distinguir algo en ellas más que el olor a oxido que desprendía, aquello le revolvió el estómago, pero en su vida había visto cosas más asquerosas que aquellas, por lo que simplemente blasfemó en sus internos y se dispuso a terminar de bajar las escaleras y rodear la zona adecuadamente.  
“La próxima vez dejaré que Dean venga a investigar el perturbador sótano, mientras yo me quedo con la chica.” Murmuró entre dientes, como si por alguna razón necesitara oír su voz para volver a concentrarse en la búsqueda.  
Un sonido rompió la calma.  
Quejidos, gemidos, que se asemejaban a un lloriqueo mudo, al parecer no estaba solo, ¿Quizás lo habrían escuchado? Trago saliva y a la defensiva, se dispuso a avanzar hacia el sonido. Ese sótano era más amplio de lo que parecía, intricados pasillos con subidas y bajadas llenas de puertas, Sam se lo pensó dos veces antes de adentrarse en la que parecía ser la última, viendo el interior de esta negro. No solo un negro de noche o de la simple ausencia de luz, sino uno tan profundo que le hacía hervir la sangre y a la vez le invitaba a seguir. Se adentró con la linterna, pero aun con ésta, una niebla densa no dejaba ver lo que tenía frente a la nariz, parecía una madriguera cálida, como un nido de alguna película con malos efectos especiales de los 80’. Casi tropezó en diversas ocasiones, apretando los labios y balanceándose entre los objetos en el piso para no hacer más ruido del necesario. Aquellos seres eran sensitivos tanto al ruido, como a la luz, debía ser cuidadoso.  
Tenía en su bolsillo el móvil, dispuesto a comunicarle a Dean que estaba en el lugar correcto, apretó una serie de botones sin sacarlo de su bolsillo y envió un mensaje en clave, que solo su hermano podría descifrar correctamente.  
-¡Mnhg!- Gimió la víctima, como si quisiera dar su posición a conocer de manera ruidosa, la luz de la linterna ilumino una de sus piernas, luego otra, ambas separadas y aferradas a la pared por los tobillos como en una de esas cárceles medievales, sus manos estaban igual, a cada lado, en una posición que lucía realmente incomoda, llevaba los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca pero su rostro rojo, casi parecía ardiendo. Sam frunció el ceño preocupado, pero manteniéndose centrado para no transmitirlo.  
-Hey tranquila, tranquila estarás bien. Vine a ayudarte. – Murmuró con su tranquila voz de siempre, esa que parecía intentar apaciguar al mundo y lo lograba la mayoría de las veces, pero la joven muy al contrario de lo que se veía comúnmente se sacudió el doble al escucharlo. Samuel intentó romper sus ataduras con el mango de su arma, sin éxito, mientras que la víctima cada vez más se retorcía y arqueaba hacia a Sam como si intentara empujarlo de alguna manera. –Voy a sacarte la mordaza, no grites, Hey, ¿Escuchaste?, no grites.- Desató la venda de sus labios y la joven comenzó a jadear apretando los ojos como si no quisiera abrirlos, pese a que las vendas no estaban más sobre sus parpados.  
Sudaba, las gotas caían por su rostro haciendo brillar su rostro rojo como si se consumiera de fiebre, algo en Sam se agudizó, y negó con la cabeza, aquella reacción no era normal, pero tampoco… “Demonios… Concéntrate” Se murmuró a sí mismo, la niebla parecía oscurecer su mente llenándola de pensamientos que no venían al caso. Tragó sus pensamientos y con un esfuerzo volvió a su trabajo.  
-¿Sabes si hay una llave? – Preguntó en voz baja lo más suave que pudo. El cuerpo de la chica temblaba, pero estaba caliente y húmedo al tacto por el sudor, no respondía, simplemente su voz se reducía a pequeñas suplicas.  
-P-por fav-vor…. –Rogó entrecortadamente moviendo sus piernas tanto como aquellas ataduras se lo permitían, intentando en vano juntarlas.-  
-Te sacaremos, solo ayúdame… ¿Recuerdas algo?  
-¡NO! –Gritó, en un sonido se parecía a un gemido desaforado.- ¡No, no, no por favor…ahh! –La voz de la víctima era cada vez más fuerte, negando rotundamente todo.-  
Sam quedó perplejo ante esa reacción. ¿La víctima no quería ser rescatada? ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? – ¿No? ¿No, qué?-  
-No… no quiero ahgmm… ¡ahh! –Gimió nuevamente retorciéndose sobre su propio eje, su piel lacerada sangraba ampollada, pero ella… parecía estar disfrutando. Y de una manera retorcida, aquellos gemidos lo hicieron estremecer.- No la saques… ¡Q-quiero más! –Gritó desgarradora cuando una mano se posicionó en el hombro de Sam, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante lo que tenía en frente. Una voz conocida acompañó todo provocándole un respingo. Sam se giró de un momento al otro y ya con los nervios de punta, las palabras no salieron, la tranquilidad de quien tenía enfrente no concordaba para nada y mucho menos lo hizo su expresión, cuando con ligereza levanto la mano exclamando su típico:  
-¡Hey Sammy! –

\--Mientras tanto... -

\- Sé que suena totalmente estúpido, pero… - La joven apretó los labios con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja. –Ya te he dicho todo lo que pasó… - Apartó la mirada avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir en voz alta.  
-I-interesante. – Murmuro Dean casi sin habla. Rascándose solo de puros nervios los cabellos sin poder apartar la mirada. –E-entonces… ¿m-me lo quieres contar… de nuevo? Digo, para, ya sabes… - Buscó palabras o más bien excusas para poder escuchar lo que la mujer decía una vez más, un caso como ese no se veía todos los días. Y mucho menos con situaciones tan… especiales.  
-A grandes rasgos y para no… -La mujer suspiro haciendo un mohín con los labios.- volver a repetir todo. Mientras estuve allí, pude ver mis… más grandes fantasías sexuales y cumplí, algunas, tantas… -Negó con la cabeza como corrigiéndose.- tantas como pude…  
-¿Y en alguna había más de tres personas?-  
-¿Disculpe?-  
-Ya sabe, cuestiones de rutina. –Dean mostro aquella sonrisa inocente que todos bien conocen, a lo que la chica solo enarcó una ceja y quedó en silencio tomando un sorbo del café que llevaba en su mano.  
El celular de Dean comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y levantando un dedo con un gesto de "Espera" lo contesto, era Sam.  
-¡Hola, hola, Sammy! –Comenzó a decir con un tono alegre.- ¿Qué? Vamos no me jo… -Dijo sin terminar la palabra "jodas" para cambiar su expresión a una de total incógnita.- ¿En la puerta? Una cerveza helada... hielo, vendas…-  
Va nombrando las cosas mientras el otro las iba diciendo, se levanta del sillón caminando hasta la puerta del apartamento, tomando las llaves mostrándoselas a la dueña para que sepa que él las tenía y abrió la puerta sin colgar el celular.

–¡Hey Sammy!- Dijo para luego ver que en sus brazos llevaba una mujer cuyas ropas rasgadas apenas cubrían lo justo y necesario. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, también estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que su hermano el cual de pies a cabeza tenía raspones. –Fiuuu… - Silbó por el teléfono viéndolo. – ¿Acaso vienes de la guerra? Y te trajiste un premio… -La mujer en los brazos de Sam se removió en un leve gemido. Y Sam sencillamente cerró el celular para guardarlo, logrando que Dean haga lo mismo al momento por reflejo.-  
-Me vendría muy bien el impala… -Menciono Sam señalando con insistencia a la mujer  
-Oye no… -Dijo de repente y negó.- La sangre, mancharan el cuero…  
-Entonces conduce tú. –Ejemplificando una de sus famosas: BitchFace con poca paciencia luego de lo que había enfrentado.-  
-Pero… Yo estaba tomando reporte…- Sam no dijo nada, al parecer con su cara alcanzaba perfectamente para hacer reflexionar a Dean con respecto lo que debía hacer. –Está bien…- Concluyó.  
Suspiró y se despidió de la mujer con la que estaba, tomo una de las cervezas y emprendieron el recorrido hacia el lugar donde se alojaban. –Entonces… porque no dejas a la mujer inconsciente sobre el asiento trasero recubierto con plástico y me cuentas que es lo que pasó contigo y todas esas lastimaduras –Al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió con sus preguntas.- ¿Lo encontraste?-  
Sam se negó a responder y miró hacia el frente con la mujer entre los brazos recostada sobre su pecho, tenía los ojos perdidos y los labios ligeramente agrietados, entrecortados. Al notar que su hermano no hablaba empezó a preocuparse un poco, solo podría pasar algo importante para que Sam este de esa manera, primero la falta de palabras, pedir ayuda para volver a casa y con una mujer en brazos. Ya de por si era extraño que no haya pedido refuerzos al entrar la casa… Dean estaría atento a cualquier cosa, pero la prioridad en este momento, como ambos bien sabían, era cuidar de la chica que habían rescatado.  
Sin demora y sin más la llevaron al doctor, siempre inventaban historias ocurrentes para justificar las lesiones y luego de todo volvieron al motel, en silencio.  
-¿Así que no me piensas hablar? –Abrió la puerta del motel y entro luego de que su hermano, sin pedir permiso, casi le robara el paso a toda velocidad. – ¿Qué tal él dígalo con mímica? ¿Ah? – Recibió solo una mirada de reojo, con tanto odio que Dean apartó la mirada. –Lo lamento señor "ya estoy grande para juegos"-  
-Me daré una ducha. –Murmuró cargándose al hombro una toalla y entrando al baño, abrió el grifo y cerró detrás de él, dejó el agua caliente correr hasta que todo se llenó de cálido vapor.  
-Cuatro palabras, vaya, todo un progreso… -  
El aire se había hecho denso dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese baño. Y ni si quiera el espejo podía ver que ocurría dentro. Mucho menos Dean, justamente “él”, no debía de saberlo.  
Samuel se metió bajo la lluvia de la ducha cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, su respiración estaba agitada, ya no podía soportarlo más, demasiado había fingido para que no lo descubrieran de esa manera, demasiado había contenido las ganas de gritar, sin embargo, justo ahora debía seguir haciéndolo. Su propia mano se deslizo sobre su cuerpo. Demonios… cada gramo de su piel estaba ardiendo, quemándole desde adentro hacia afuera, y ya sin ropa ni jeans ajustados que impidieran algo, su deseo se hacía notorio e inminente. Clavo las uñas en su propia piel y apoyo la mano en la pared de cerámico. –"Duele… Mierda"- Murmuró solo para el mismo, quejándose, no de sus uñas sino de aquella erección ya casi rojiza que llevaba.  
No podía ser, él había sido capturado, él había sido engañado con la más tentadora y viles de las tretas, sus deseos más íntimos… Ya no había paso atrás, debía terminar con aquel "problema" antes de que Dean lo notara, y debía ser pronto, no podía demorarse mucho más de lo usual, tampoco deseaba preocupar más a su hermano. Se rindió ante lo que deseaba y simplemente cerró la mano alrededor de su miembro y casi por un reflejo, esta comenzó a subir y bajar en largos y lentos movimientos.  
Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza como si alguien estuviera reproduciendo un video allí adentro, no podía detenerlo, cerró los ojos y algo dentro de él lo guió.  
Dean Winchester, el famoso "Don-Juan", recorría su piel con la punta de sus dedos, desvistiendo, y reconociendo cada uno de los músculos de su hermano. Manos toscas, ligeramente ásperas, manos de cazador que rasguñaban sin gentileza alguna su blanca piel, despojándolo de todo lo que fuera un obstáculo.  
Sam apretó los labios, no podía gemir, no debía ser escuchado, no podía. Su mano subía y bajaba por el largo de su masculinidad haciendo perder entre el agua de la lluvia el pre-semen que comenzaba a asomarse con solo aquellas imágenes y el rose de sus propios dedos… no, no eran sus dedos en su mente, no era su mano allí adentro…  
Dean lo lanzó con fuerza a la cama y abordo sus labios sin permiso dándole rienda suelta de recorrer su boca, explorar sus labios, sentir su sabor, el sabor de lo prohibido que era rebelado ante ambos, dulce, amargo y excitante. Ya sin ropa, ya sin ninguna barrera los pensamientos de Sam enloquecieron tanto o más que su cuerpo o su propia cordura.  
Jadeó con fuerza dejando que el sonido del agua lo sofoque. Aumento el ritmo y la fuerza, jalando con necesidad su miembro mientras apoyaba su frente en el frio cerámico buscando apoyo, ya que, ambas manos estaban totalmente ocupadas. Su corazón latía fuerte…Se sentía cerca, tan cerca, pero sin poder cruzar la barrera, aquel punto que lo haría tocar el paraíso cortesía de sus pensamientos. Cortesía de su debilidad y la saliva del monstruo que aún estaba en su sistema como un afrodisiaco que necesitaba sacar a través del sudor.  
-Sam… Sammy… -Dijo Dean preocupado tocando la puerta detrás.- ¿Todo está bien? –  
Sam no contesto, tenía la mente nublada y la garganta cerrada por la excitación, hasta el mismo creía que si hablaba en ese preciso momento, no se escucharía una palabra, sino un grito, un gemido necesitado.  
-¿Sammy? –Volvió a decir Dean esta vez pegándose a la puerta, no le agradaba su actitud, jamás los hermanos se habían guardado secretos, ni habían tenido dudas del otro, eso, era algo que no le agradaba para nada.  
-¡S-si! –Se apuró a contestar y aumento tanto como pudo la velocidad de sus caricias, esa voz, esta no estaba en su cabeza… era él, diciendo su nombre, era aquello, lo necesitaba aunque fuera de esa manera, rozaba el paraíso con su voz y rogo internamente que su hermano no dejara de hablar… mas… un poco más…. unos minutos más… y al fin alcanzaría el clímax.  
Dean observo la puerta con cierta duda y dio unos pasos hacia atrás como si esperara atravesar la puerta con la mirada, solo para saber que ocurría.  
-Te espero fuera, tenemos que hablar. – Sam se pegó a la pared, su cuerpo temblaba, y no por frío con exactitud. – ¿Si, Sammy?-  
Sammy… Sammy, esa forma de llamarlo…. Eso, fue suficiente, para que Sam estallara en el clímax que tanto había esperado manchando las paredes de un blanco acuoso que se mezcló con el agua de la ducha que al instante lo limpio. – ¡SI!- Grito por fin, más similar a jadeo ahogado que a una palabra, pero era el único sonido que podía manifestar, mientras ese placer, escalaba todo su cuerpo, en un orgasmo, lo suficientemente largo, para quitarle el aire.

**Author's Note:**

> Doy las gracias a una amiga Virginia Weiss, que edita algunas de mis "incoherencias" de las que yo, por cebada de estar escribiendo, no noto. :D  
> Le debo mucho, porque ni siquiera le gusta este genero pero me hace el favor xD
> 
> Sin mas! Espero que les haya guste~  
> Se despide AngelNephilim~


End file.
